The New Players
by S.L.G
Summary: Chapter 9 is finally done...Emi Kirika is just a normal kid, who end up hanging out with Lan and his friends in theirs' advances, and later on found...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finally awake! **

SLG: Lan, his friends, the villains are in the next chapter, and I'm trying a different way of writing a story. Also this character, explain some part of OC to made it bester to understand them in the story.

* * *

The Past: 30 years-ago

In a high technology lab, a man with three children was getting ready to do something.

One of the children was a 10 or 11 years- old girl that was standing next to a pad. She has black long straight hair, 2 puffy curly bangs on the side and one curly one in the middle. She was wearing a full body suit.

The man has short black standing up hair and red share eyes. On his face was a worry

Look.

"Don't worry father. It's will workout. She said with a smile, but then almost started to fell down, but a teenager boy, who have long spike purple hair and yellow eyes, jean, and black t-shirt with a white wolf on it, catch her. He look that her and said, "Be careful, you'll not will yet sister."

"Yeah, Emi! Eroil is right, and there a lot righting on this," said the little boy with short wave green hair, yellow eyes, green pant, and yellow shirt.

"Only 7 years old and already like a businessman. We better keep an eye on you, Eric before you start tricking us," remarked Eroil.

Everyone except Eric started to laugh. Eric said, "Very funny, Eroil. But that will never happen. You guys know I know better."

"Eric…light…"

Emi have just past out, and Eroil have curry Emi to the pod. The pod quickly close and a liquid started to flow in the pod. Eroil run to help his father, and Eric just standing there, and asked, "Will this work father, the illness is really far?" Without stopping his father answer, "I'm sure works."

Now—

In a huge building offices with a good view, the room have a sofa, shelf, desk, one wall completely glasses, double doors, rug, chairs, and paintings on the walls. It was clearly a bright sunny day, and a man was work hard in the office. His head was down and only his short wave green hair was show.

A green eyes navi wearing completely black surfing outfit, that include boots & the long glove that have symbols on them, and a helmet. It has pop up on the guy computer, and said, "Good morning Mr. Kirika! You have a board meeting that 3, and you used to have a deal meeting to day that 10 before that today, but you managed to get it yesterday."

Mr. Kirika smile, as he raise his head, and said, "I have some time over after the 12'o clock meeting yesterday, Toby."

Toby said, "Yes, but now you have 9-12 free, Eric."

"What? Are you sure? There isn't anything else for me to do between them," said Mr. Kirika. Just then rings sound appeared for a second, and Toby said, "You got a mail from your brother, Eroil."

E-mail read:

_Dear little brother,_

_I figure you'll provably out do business things, which you seem to love to do so much. Well stop the heck what ever you doing, and meet me at our dad's personal lab now. Or I quit! _

Later

Eric and Eroil was in there father's lab where theirs' sister was in. Eroil have now long hair tried back, white lab cost, black pant, and a white t-shirt with a symbol on the left corner. "This better be importation Eroil! I'm a have lot to do, it not easy to run your own company this huge," said Eric.

"Stop begging about it for a second, Emi going to wakeup soon," said Eroil and Eric were taken by this. "I'm sure of it. I check the machine this morning, she sure be waking up any minute now, but we need to talk about what to do after that." he added it.

"Huh? What you mean afterward? We're going to gave her a job that the company, and find a nice apartment too," said Eric.

"How is it that someone as smart as you can be so airhead?" remarked Eroil. Eric about to say something, but Eroil added it. "Since the illness was really bad, dad has to frozen her! She'll still be a kid."

"WHAT!"

"It a good thing I take care of something," said Eroil. "You really sure notices does thing about the family." He added it. "Why didn't you tell me soon?" asked Eric looking mad that Eroil. "Well one I though you knew, two to keep her safe, and three I didn't know you're an idiot!" replied Eroil calmly. "How dare you call me an idiot?"

Toby asked, "What do you mean by keeping her safe?" Eric stops talking after hearing this question.

"If you think of it, Emi will be the only family member left after we're gone," answered Eroil. Eric has cooled down by now, nod his head with agreement. No one seems to notice that the pod have open and Emi was well awake. "That factor will make our sister the sole heir to my company, seen ether one of us don't have any offspring." Eric added it.

"Man, I knew you'll end up running a company, but I never figurer that you haven't marry." They turn to see Emi sitting up that them.

A few months later

Emi was alone in her new bedroom, which is the walls was green, blue, and yellow. The room also has a flat TV, a computer, wooden desk, it own bathroom, a huge circle rag, a great view, a colorful bed, and pictures. Emi thinking to herself, _"I been here in this new world, and I still don't really fit in to this rich life style. Heck I don't fit really in this new world."_

Knock, knock

Eroil come in the room, said, "Hey sis, I hear you doing great catching up to your grade level. So I got something for you."

That the computer, Eroil got up, and said, "Everything is loaded and all set to begin. I got to go; my net navi Wolfman will help you. Right Wolfman?"

Wolfman's appearance lives to it name, except it was white, and more a werewolf navi.

He appeared on the screen, and said, "Don't sweat it. We're having this new navi running in no time flat."

* * *

SLG: That it for this chapter, now it time for the truth advancer to begin in the next chapter. Okay I know this chapter isn't really one of my best, but it the way I need it to be. Beside some of the best story don't always have a great begin. **Please reviews this chapter, **I really want to know what you guy thinks about the characters so far. 


	2. Chapter 2: Lose, Confuses, and lose agai...

**Chapter 2: Lose, Confuses, and lose again!**

SLG: Thank for the reviews. I'll try to keep the advices in mind. Please excuse the misspelling of the name of places. This chapter is really long, but it get interesting near the end.

* * *

It was a rain night in Dentech City. 

Lan was in his room, doing some last minute homework, and then his PET rang.

"Hello, Mr. Famous!"

"It's just famous! Agent Lan, there will be four packets deliver to Side lab tomorrow afternoon. Two of them are real and the other two fake packets, they will be arriving that the same time. You'll be delivering one of those packets. I'll send you the location," said Mr. Famous.

Next Day--

Eric was standing in his hotel suite living room, telling the two men and a woman in front of him to protect Emi with theirs' life, and don't let anything bad happen to her on her day out.

"Don't worry Mr. Kirika. Mr. Jason, Mr. Hayashiya, and Mrs. Gold will take good care of Ms. Eric Kirika," said one of the body guards behind him.

"They better! Just remember to bring her to lab, so I can take her to lunch," said Mr. Kirika. He left with the others body guards, and just leaving Mr. Jason, Mr. Hayashiya, and Mrs. Gold.

A few minute later, Mrs. Gold went into Emi's hotel room to wake her up, and ran back out with a note, and saying, Emi is gone.

"WHAT!"

"How can she…when? What Are We Standing Here For?" asked Mr. Hayashiya. They all rush to the door that once, and fought who get to go out first. As they left and the door was shut. Emi go out of her room, and smile while thinking, _"That was too easy! Huh I thought bodyguards were support to be smart then this. O' well, now to change into normal clothes." _

That afternoon---

Emi was wearing a jean, unzip white & blue vest with side packets, cap and light blue t-shirt. Her hair was tie up, folded, and hidden most of it in her cap. She was walking down an ally way.

"Emi, are you sure it smart to take this ally way?" asked a voice from her purple PET. Emi open her PET to show a cute girl navi. She has short pale blue hair, and dark purple eyes. She wears a dark purple top with short sleeve and it from a tail little down, blue short with dark purple lining, dark purple long boots with blue out lining, blue long gloves with purple out lining, a purple hair band; the symbols was on her boot top, gloves top, & center of the hair band.

"Don't worry, Nightingale. By the way am I going the right of way?" asked Emi.

"What You're Lose? I thought you were born around here," said Nightingale.

"Well sorry! I had been a sleep for 30 years! So are you going to help me or not?" asked Emi. While Emi and Nightingale were talking to each others, they didn't notice a guy coming theirs' way. The guy was thinking, _"That must be the Net Agent/Net Savior, I support to meet. I better slip in the packet without anyone noticing." _He bumps into her and slips it in one of her packets. "I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry, right now. Bye" said the guy and then ran off.

"Ok, that was weird," said Emi. "Never mind that, you're totally when the wrong way," said Nightingale.

Later--

Lan was going down the street, when Megaman tells Lan, that he got a call from Mr. Famous.

"Lan, there been a mishap with the packet that you was to pick up," said Mr. Famous.

"No, did the bad guy got to it already?" asked Lan.

"We're not sure. The deliver that you support to have meet, mistake you with another kid that the area early this afternoon, and slip it into the kid's packet," said Mr. Famous.

"So this kid might not know the he/she have a packet in the pocket," said Megaman.

"We need you as well as others net agents and net saviors to find the kid," said Mr. Famous.

"We understand! We're get right on it!" said Lan

"Wait, Lan! We need to know what the kid look like first," said Megaman

"I knew that, I was just playing with you, Megaman! So what does this kid look like?" asked Lan.

"The kid sure is about your grade level, have black medium hair, jean, blue t-shirt, old cap, tennis shoes, a vest, and a purple PET," said Mr. Famous.

Meanwhile—

Emi was in area with the store, and while she stop by a little place to buy a drink. She left her hat there by mistake. She didn't realize it until 4 blocks later, and brought some sweet.

To mystery place—

A room with wall full of monitors, people in the shadow is typing away, and one man standing up.

"Sir, there an up date on plan w. It seems they have a mistake, and a normal kid has it now," said one person in the shadow.

"I want every agent to look for this kid! I must get my hand on it," ordered the man standing up.

Back to Lan—

Lan was walk and saw a place to get a drink. To take a little break, and Lan was looking that the drink.

"Hey, Lan!" said Megamen.

"What is it, Megaman?" asked Lan.

"Look that the hat by the casher!" said Megaman. Lan turns to see Emi's hat near the casher. Lan ran and asked the employ and boss some question. They were able to get a picture of Emi. Megaman did a check to see if they can match an ID on the person.

"That odd, I can't access any thing on this person. Only that the file is not open to the public," said Megaman. "Maybe we sure send the picture to Mr. Famous." He added it.

Back to mystery place --

"Sir, spy 298 was able to get a picture of the kid, but…unable to get any info on the kid," said someone.

"Sent it to other agents, we have to get our hand on it first, by any mean!" said the guy in charge.

Back to Lan—

Lan is walk on a side walk somewhere in the city. "Hey, Lan," said Megaman.

"We got some info and a lead." He added it.

"That great," said Lan, who has stopped walking.

"It a girl, a normal girl, and she are actually is clothes shopping near by here," said Megaman. As Lan and Megaman went to where Emi is. They didn't notice a kid in the shadow. He step out, and we see a 12 years-old boy with dark long green hair that clover on eyes and his eyes is blue. He was wearing a jean, and white t-shirt that have it sleeve rip out. He has an evil look on his face, as he follows Lan.

Later—

As Lan and Megaman was running, they find all the light in the city was going wildly bright, and traffic light was exploding. Lan quickly plugs Megaman to check out the problem. The mystery boy, who is now wearing some cool dark shade, was running by.

Emi—

Emi and Nightingale were shopping for clothes, until the light got overly bright. "Emi, stay down and try not to look up to much. I need you to jack me in," said Nightingale. "Don't worry." She added it. Emi quickly took a hat and sunglasses and put it on.

Megaman fighting the virus—

Megaman was fighting some virus that was until a purple navi appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Megaman.

"It wouldn't matter kid," said the navi and started to attack Megaman.

Nightingale---

Nightingale has just entered the area, and sees some virus and two net navi.

"Help me, that blue navi is trying to destroy the light system with his virus," said the purple navi to Nightingale.

"What? He completely lying!" said Megaman. The virus stated attack the purple navi.

"What is going on here?" asked a wounding Lan.

"Boomerang Battle Chip, Boomerang Battle Chip, Boomerang Battle Chip, and Boomerang Battle Chip."

Megaman and Nightingale stated to battle with each other while the purple navi slip away.

Eric—

Eric was in a limo, and he was on the phone with the body guards.

Phones: "O' really everything is fine!"

"Ok, that good, let me talk to Emi," said Eric.

Phone: "She can't come on the phone, because…"

"She in the restroom with Miss Gold!" said a new person on the phone. In the background, hear Miss Gold come in and said something.

Eric by now can guess what really happen, and have a mad face. He yelled, "YOU IDIOTS! HOW CAN YOU LOSE A LITTLE GIRL? WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR? FIND HER!"

Eric slams the phone, and said, "Toby!"

"I'm already on it," said Toby. "Don't worry, I'm sure Emi and sister is ok." He added it.

(Note: Toby calls Nightingale, "sister", because Eriol and Wolfman help build him too.)

Back to the battle—

The fog was disappearing, and they were on opposite side. By now the virus was gone, and the light was stating turning back to normal.

"So you guy decide to stop you're evil plan," said Nightingale.

"For the last time, it wasn't our EVIL PLAN!" said Megaman.

Then there was a loud scream at that very moment.

"What was that?" asked Lan.

"That sound like…EMI! O' no," said Nightingale.

* * *

SLG: I hope you like it.I'll leave it in a hunger right there. Thank you for reading, sorry it was really long. If you want to know what happen read the next chapter, and thank you again! Please review! 


	3. A new friendship

**Chapter 3: A new friendship!**

SLG: Thank for the review, I really have no idea, because some time I can't get it off the page and end up stating over. I'll try to keep the advices in mind. Please excuse the misspelling of the name of places. I'm really sorry about the grammar.

* * *

Flash back--

_A room with wall full of monitors, people in the shadow is typing away, and one man standing up. _

"_Sir, there an up date on plan w. It seems they have a mistake, and a normal kid has it now," said one person in the shadow. _

"_I want every agent to look for this kid! I must get my hand on it," ordered the man standing up. _

_They didn't notice a kid in the shadow. He step out, and we see a 12 years-old boy with dark long green hair that clover on eyes and his eyes is blue. He was wearing a jean, and white t-shirt that have it sleeve rip out. He has an evil look on his face, as he follows Lan._

_As Lan and Megaman was running, they find all the light in the city was going wildly bright, and traffic light was exploding. Lan quickly plugs Megaman to check out the problem. The mystery boy, who is now wearing some cool dark shade, was running by. _

_Megaman was fighting some virus that was until a purple navi appeared. _

"_Who are you?" asked Megaman._

"_It wouldn't matter kid," said the navi and started to attack Megaman._

_Nightingale has just entered the area, and sees some virus and two net navi. _

"_Help me, that blue navi is trying to destroy the light system with his virus," said the purple navi to Nightingale._

"_What? He completely lying!" said Megaman. The virus stated attack the purple navi._

"_What is going on here?" asked a wounding Lan._

_Megaman and Nightingale stated to battle with each other while the purple navi slip away. _

_The fog was disappearing, and they were on opposite side. By now the virus was gone, and the light was stating turning back to normal._

"_So you guy decide to stop you're evil plan," said Nightingale._

"_For the last time, it wasn't our EVIL PLAN!" said Megaman. _

_Then there was a loud scream at that very moment._

"_What was that?" asked Lan._

"_That sound like…EMI! O' no," said Nightingale._

Now back to where we left out—

Maylu was that a clothes with Roll and Rush when the light went really bright. Rush disappeared and went to net. There was a really loud scream right before when the light turn back to normal. Everyone in the shop was confuses, because no one sure who has screamed. There was a lot of noise, and Rush appeared by Maylu. Rush pulled Maylu's left arm.

"What is it, Rush?" asked Maylu. She follow Rush to a Purple PET and some battle chips on the floor. There was a female navi that was saying "EMI! EMI! HELP!"

Maylu pick up the PET, and the navi said, "Emi, she disappeared during my net battle! Please help me! She was screaming!"

Lan and Megaman---

Lan and Megaman appeared that the show and run over to Maylu, Roll, and Rush.

"Maylu, are you guys alright?" asked Lan.

"We're alright, but Nightingale's oper-"

"IT'S YOU!" Shouted both Megaman, Lan, and Nightingale that the same time, when they saw each others. Then there the three started to talk to the others that once and there were arguing with each others.

Rush was one again pulling Maylu's arm, and Roll said, "I think he pick on Emi." "Come on you three stop arguing with each others. We can still find Emi," said Maylu. "Find but I have my eyes on you, Nightingale," said Lan.

They follow Rush to a back room, which they found a shoe, from the out side they can hear a fight/voices going just out side the door. "YES, I got it!"

"HEY GAVE ME THAT WHAT IT IS BACK!"

Lan and the other rush out into the ally to find the boy quickly running away, while putting something in his packet. Emi have just trip and land on here face. Maylu and rush help her up. "Are you ok?" asked Maylu. "Yeah I'm fine," said Emi in a quiet voice.

Lan hand Emi, her PET. "Thank you," said Emi.

"I was so worry about you, Emi! I thought I would just stop running out of worry. We're tricked Emi," said Nightingale. "I finger as much," replied Emi.

"Hey you're that girl!" said Lan. The other just gave him an odd and clueless look. "Can I get the small packet in your vest pocket that was accidentally given to you, because I support to pick it for the net police?" he added it.

"Sorry, but that jerk took it as soon as it fell out of my packet," replied Emi. "But I and Nightingale will help you find him. I won't take no for an answer, And beside I'm the only one that know what he look like." She added it with a smile.

"We better get going before we lose him," said Lan.

"Lan, It already too late," said Megaman.

Later—

After Lan inform net polices, and Emi finish being question. Emi was talking to Maylu and Lan in the waiting room, while theirs' navi chant and wait to let leave.

"So you and your family are new in town?" asked Lan.

"Ya, we're staying that a hotel for now," said Emi. "I still can't believe how much this city change!" she added it.

"Huh, what does she mean by that?" asked Megaman.

"Ummm…well…huh…Emi, you got a call," said Nightingale.

"Thank, this is kind of a private call…so can you guy mean leaving for a well," asked Emi. "Okay," said Lan and Maylu as they leave the room. "Nightingale, can you-"

"We already taken care of that Emi," said Wolfman appearing on Emi's PET.

"Hey, little sister," said Eriol on the other line. "Do you know hard it was to track you down? We find you that the net police place! I thought we explain why to keep it on the low." He added it.

"I know, but I just want to look around. I'm really sorry," said Emi.

"Don't worry about it, let just say our baby bother have connected. Boy, I wish I can see your face when he giving you his punishment for this, and also about other things...hah...anyway we came up with a cover story too," said Eriol.

"It took you 30 years and to just now come up with a cover story. WAIT Eric is going to punish me! I'm older then him! He not my dad," said Emi.

"This isn't the time or the place to talk about it," said Eriol calmly. "Just stay put and you know what to do." He added it.

"After what happen today, I know what to do now. Don't you worry," said Emi. "Ok…bye," said Eriol. "We're going to track down that thief, and help Lan take back the packet," said Nightingale after Eriol was gone. "I don't know Nightingale. We did cause a lot of trouble, and we was organically tried to make friends," said Emi.

"Emi, you say that you were happy for this second chance, and you don't wanted to be lonely again. That you want to made good friends. Now, there two people out side this room that need help, and can be our friends. Beside you don't want to go back on your words right?" said Nightingale

Emi smile and said, "Your right. Now I need you to go into one of Eric's company satellites and try to use the camera to local him."

Few Hours later-

That the first office, Eriol and some bodyguards walk up, and asked for Emi.

"She left with a net savior, a girl, and a dog some hour ago," said the lady.

"WHAT! SHE NEVER DONE ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE I'M WHEN I GET MY HAND ON HER," shout Eriol.

* * *

SLG: yeah, there not any really fighting in this one. All well, just read the next chapter to find out what happen. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Events Before the Advance

**Chapter 4: The Events Before the Advancer**

SLG: Please excuse the misspelling of the name of places. I'm really sorry about the grammar. **Sorry I had forgotten to change this for the last two chapters. **Thank for the review spiecas.

* * *

The same room with wall full of monitors, people in the shadow is typing away, and one man standing up, but this time the man was sitting down. He was looking those two newly taken pictures of Emi.

Meanwhile---

Lan, Maylu, and Emi was found them selves that an old factors. Just in time to see your mystery boy getting a way on a helicopter. Lan gets a call Dr. Hikari tell him, the pack was a fake, and they gotten the all the real packet. Then tell him to come to the lab. Emi got an e-mail.

Eric—

In the limo again, and look angry. "I can't she run off again. Doesn't she learn anything the last time she did something like this," said Eric. "They are just children," said Toby. "There no support to know better." He added.

"Actually those two are safe," said Wolfman appearing out of no where.

"Aww! Wolfman stop doing that!" shout Eric. "How do you know Emi safe?" he asked the navi.

"I been keeping tab on them since they left the police stadium; well until now. Look like they made some friend," replied Wolfman. "Don't worry I made sure they get home safety. Just leave it to us." He added it before leaving.

"Why do I feel like I'm a little kid again?" Eric asked himself in a low voice.

A few days later—

It was night, and Emi and Eric were talking alone in a room. "An All Girls Snob School for navi and rich girls push double as a charm school, you got to be kidding me! They still have those! I have to wear that! No way in heck I and Nightingale are going to wear that!" said Emi while look that the booklet for the school.

"That snob school as you put it happens to be one of the top and a hard school to get into! You should be happy you gotten in short notice," said Eric. "School starts next week and here a list of your punishments in case you forgot." He hand it to her.

Mystery place—

The man covers in darkness, ordered, "Go catch Emi Kirika, a life, and what ever you don't let anyone see you."

Meanwhile—

Maylu and Lan were talking together in the room. "I hope everything ready for my party tomorrow!" said Maylu.

"Yeah everyone should be there," said Megaman.

"I just hope Emi and Nightingale don't feel out of place," remarked Roll.

"Yeah there are a lot of people, they don't know there," said Maylu.

"I forgotten Emi move here a while ago," said Lan.

* * *

SLG: "I leave it there, and we're picking up next time. Sorry this is late. Please reviews and continue to read on!" 


	5. Mr Young

**Chapter 5: Mr. Young**

Disclaimer: I don't own the show and the show characters. I only own my makeup characters and the video game I brought.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, Emi and Nightingale was exploring theirs' home, and gotten lose somewhere in the house.

"Why most of the hallways do have to look the same?" complained Emi.

"You're telling me. It the same with most of the house system area," pointed out Nightingale in the house network.

"If I can only find something to leave as a tail," stressed Emi as she rise her head up. Something shine up in the ceiling had caught her eyes, and she wondered as she said, "What that up there?" Nightingale transfer back to Emi's PET. "I don't know. Maybe it unlock a secret pathway that let you spy on people in room and places. I bet there also be secret rooms that a mad man stay in, and hidden his secret treasures," suggested Nightingale.

"What exactly has you been watching or reading?" Emi asked suspiciously.

"O' just some old news stories and stories in the school's library," replied Nightingale.

"Well, I really think it would lead to anything like that, but there only one way to find out," said Emi. She turns and head to the nearest table. She drag it under the spot of the shine thing was. Next she climbs on top of the table to get a better look that it. She notices it was actually something you can jack in to. She thought how odd that there be one in the ceiling.

"EMI! What Do You Think Your Doing?" from behind.

The shout made Emi jumpy, which lead to her felling offs the table and she hit her head on the blue and black rugs. "Ouch!" she said as she gotten up and rube the back of her head. She turn around to see a tall middle age man with purple short spike hair in a blue suit, few maids running, and a lot of guards appearing out of no where surrounding the man.

"Are you ok?" asked a maid with short green hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of the guards.

"I wound like to know that as well," said Eric appearing in the hallway with 4 men and 3 women all dressed in suit.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Young," the man introduced himself. "I came to talk to you Mr. Kirika about the company I worked for. I waiting in the lounge for you, but I went to the restroom and gotten lose on the way back," he explained quickly. "I'm just a simple working man." He added it.

"But how you know my first name?" asked Emi while being lead to her brother's side.

"Yes, do tail. And while at it, would you kindly tell me how you gotten in the house in the first place? I suggest up with a more believable story than that last tail. By the way

I don't deal with spokesman in my house at night," said Eric calmly.

"Toby, I want a code yellow on all important file and data, 5 minute ago. Get one of my limo checks out, search, and ready to go A.S.P. Mr.-"

"Don't worry already on it. The net police are on theirs' way," said one of the guards. Eric and Emi left the hall way. Mr. Young just smile and quick thrown a small smock ball. The smock only last a few minutes, but Mr. Young disappeared.

----

The next day, Maylu waken up to and e-mail from Emi. She was read the letter and said, "That it seem at Emi can't made it to the party."

Meanwhile Emi was looking out the airplane window.

* * *

S.L.G: "I hope you like the chapter, and I can tell you this isn't the end. So please review and read the next chapter. Have a Happy Holiday!" 


	6. Problem

**Chapter 6: Problems **

Disclaimers: I don't own the show and its characters. I only own some mega man NT videogames, and my made-up characters.

golden-eyedwolf842: Ya people do tell me that. I have already tried to do something about that. I guess it not working. I'll just have to try something else…Well thank you anyway, I'm happy you enjoy the story.

* * *

A clear night sky near Chaud's place, but everything wasn't ok. Chaud was in his room doing some work and have on a very worry look every time he looks at Protoman in his PET. Protoman seem to notice this, and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing, Protoman," replied Chaud.

The next day---

It was a bright and beautiful afternoon in DenTech City, Chaud had asked Maylu and Anetta to had lunch with him that a fancy restaurant, while there he slips each of them a note. As they departed from each others, Maylu and Anetta read theirs' notes and look at each others with a smile.

---Else where in Sharo, Lan, Raoul, and Laika were being informed about the mission in the same place as last time.

"As you know someone had been selling steal secret data on the black market. Recording to our sources, who ever it is will stack at a newly rebuild big local lab at just open here 3 years ago," said Laika's Uncle. "Tomorrow, there will be an open tour visit for the family and friends of those at life was lost in event there 3 years ago, which made it the perfect time to steal something from it." He added it.

"There also a problem," said Laika.

"What is it?" asked Lan.

"You had very good reasons to believe there more than one group going to try something," informed Raoul.

"We thank for you help," said Laika's uncle.

"Lan can inform Chaud when he gets here?" asked Laika.

Back at DenTech City—

Maylu and Anetta were on the swing in the local park. They were totally depressed and down.

"We talk to EVERYONE at was at the airport during the attack a 3 weeks ago, and still can't see why Protoman been acting since than," complained Maylu.

"There must be something we're missing, but what?" Anetta asked herself out loud.

"Maybe it isn't the real Protoman, but then again I'm pretty sure Chard would be able to tell," said Roll. Everyone was thinking what they can do next, when Tory was walking along.

"Hi, guy!" greeted Tory.

"Hey, Tory," said Maylu still down.

"Hi," said Anetta.

"Hey, Iceman," said Roll.

"What with you guy?" asked Iceman. They told him.

"Maybe it the questions, you guys been asking," suggested Iceman.

* * *

SLG: Thank for reading, and the next chapter will be better…well I hope so. 


	7. Crossroad part 1

**Chapter 7: Crossroad Part 1**

Disclaimers: I don't own the show and its characters. I only own some mega man NT videogames, and my made-up characters.

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful clear afternoon in at the newly rebuild big local lab in Sharo, inside it the tour was in two group. Lan was walking along the group one, and they enter small hallway with white metal walls, three doors on all side, and a huge window on the left. The tour lady stops and turns around. "On our left is one of green house room, where we keep-" The Alarm went off like if it was the four of July.

---Laika was in the security room. He connects Raoul, Chaud, and Lan.

"There attack in the right side near where Chaud in the second group is that." Laika told him.

"Sir, there a second attack just started in the near Lan location," inform a security person in front of the computer.

"Lan and you going to take care of the second attack; Raoul and I will take care of the first attack," ordered Chaud.

"I sent the location to your PETs," informed Liaka.

Meanwhile---

Emi happen to be in one of the tour, when the alarm went off. She was wearing long sleeve heavy night blue jacket/dress, purple plant, and snow boots. She already has her PETs out, and said, "Not again! Better go." Emi was about to put her PET back when someone knock her in the back and the PET went flying.

"NIGHTGALE"

"EMI"

Emi quickly got back on her feet, and tried to get her PET. The PET was being kicked around. Until finial been hit down the other side hallway, away from the rest of the tour heading out. Emi went after it, and pick it up. She let out, a breath of relieve. "I thought I lose you!" she remarked to Nightingale.

"Me too!" agreed a somewhat dizzy Nightingale. Emi walk back to the cross road hallway. "Emi jack me in! I can lead you to the quick way out," said Nightingale.

"Jack in, Nightingale!"

Just then the power went off, and everything was dark. Screams and yelling was heard all over the place. Something hit Emi's legs and she fell her PET sliding down the floor.

In DenTech City, Maylu and Anetta was talk to teenager, girl, with long pick hair that seems to be flowing she moves around.

"Thank lord the net agents were there. That female navi was so graceful," remarked the teenager.

"Female navi?" remarked Anetta questionably.

"I say that red navi with the long white hair was just stun when she fought. She must be important," said the teenager's navi.

"For that nice cute guy, I think he a P.I., asked about her a few days ago, and show a picture of this black hair girl with yellow eyes," said the teenager.

Meanwhile as Chaud run down the hall. He saw about his age trying to fight a man with a rope. He waste no time and got into a fight with the man, and it wasn't long before he kick the ass off that man. Chaud go over to the girl and asked, "Don't worry, I'm a net savior. Are you ok?"

"Thank you, but my PET went fell out somewhere when that slime jumps me," said the girl. "I got to find her!" She added it.

"Wait! You have to leave your family will be looking for you," said Chaud as he grab her right arm. He also was think she look kind of familiar, but knowing he never seen her before that the same time.

"There no way, I'm going to leave Nightingale!" said the girl. "I'm sure my family understands." She lied.

"We're finding your PETs, but you can stay here, Miss…," remarked Chaud.

"Just call me, Emi. And I'm not going without my navi!" said Emi stubbornly.

Chaud knew he will be wasting time, and he need did so…. "Fine you can look for your PET, but stay near me." Emi think this over then agreed. Unknown to them the man have disappear without a trace.

Else where in the computer network, Megaman and Searchman was handing there hand full with virus. Out of no where there was a sonic boom, which destroys some virus, and then Nightingale did a jump back flip and land next to Megaman. "Hey, Megaman!"

"It's Nightingale and Emi!" said Lan.

"Actually, I lost Emi again," said Nightingale.

"You guy haven't met before. Liaka and Searchman, this Nightingale. Nightingale this Searchman and his operator Liaka," introduced Lan.

"This may not be the best time for this, Lan," said Megaman.

Back to Emi---

Chaud and Raoul were fighting a group of scare mysterious looking men, when Emi tell them she have a plan, and come over there quickly. The first wall fell behind the bad guys, then the second wall drop in front of them. Chaud and Raoul almost didn't make it out. About the time they reach Emi. She was putting back the key panel in the wall.

"Did you do that?" asked Raoul.

"Don't worry it not complete shut, they can still breath," said Emi.

"Why was that man earlier tried to tie you up?" asked Chaud.

"How am I support to know?" answered Emi with a question. "Are you implying I have something to do with this break in?" She added it. Short pause…

"O' my god! You think I have something to do with all of this! I never in my life…" Emi mutter off something, and storm down the hall.

* * *

SLG: "I hope you enjoy the part 1" : Sweat drop: "I slip this chapter in two parts, because the I notice how long it was getting to be. So please review and read the next chapter. " 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Crossroad Part 2**

Disclaimers: I don't own the show and its characters. I only own the made-up characters.

Notice: Well since I don't think anyone paying to much attention. In advance I'm sorry for the grammar in this chapter. Thank for reading! I used the chip name in Megaman NT videogame and one tried to remember from the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric's head of security was in his office; doing paper work with some other company employees. Just then a security man run into the office and accidentally knocks down a person. Paper works was flying all over the place.

"You better have a good reason for this rude interruption!" The head of security said to the security man.

"There been two break-ins right now in the Sharo's sector lab at the same time," informed the security man.

"IS that all?" responded the head of security calmly.

"Well there one little detail about-"

"Spit It Out!"

"Miss Emi Kirika is missing again!" reported a security man.

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile, Megaman, Searchman, and Nightingale had run into a barrier blocking the path.

"That wasn't part of the security system, and that the only way in from the system," informed Laika's Uncle. "You have to go to the room main computer of that section. But to do that you going to need someone, who have access to that room, which someone somehow loses, now." He added it.

"We don't have access to enter a room, but I thought we have full access for this," said a confess Lan.

"This room has something that is extremely top secret, and not only that it not even on the blue paint," stated Laika.

"Our best action right now is to go help the others," said Mageman.

Emi was running down a hallway by herself. _How did I got away from that-_ She look back, run right into someone,and fell right on her butt. "Ouch"

"You never change, always finding troubles, and always somehow land on your feet or sure that be ass."

Emi getting up, and said, "You're the one to talk, Molly; you're support to be my personal bodyguard, and yet I always in some kind of mess." She gave a stare a short, tan, avenge looking lady with jet black braids hairs and amber narrow eyes apparently Molly. Then creak a big smile and hug the Molly. "Then again I wouldn't have any fun, if you didn't, old friend."

"Specking of no fun, I'm pretty sure by now, Kirika's bodyguard team is going crazy worry about you. We sure getting back," said Molly.

"But I lose my PET and Nightingale is somewhere in the system," protested Emi. "Ok, let go find it," said Molly.

Back to Megaman and the others, who just found Protoman and Thunderman in the network system.

"You're that navi, I saw that at air port system attack," blurted out Nightingale while pointed at Protoman, who have been blush a little a few minute ago.

"Nightingale at is Protoman and at is Thunderman! This is Nightingale, she's a friend of our, but lost Emi, who lost her PET again." Megaman introduces them.

"Emi would happen to be about around my ages and long hair?" asked Chaud.

"Yeah, that her alright," answered Lan.

"She was with us a while ago, but we lose her," informed Raoul.

Else where, Emi just pick up her scratch PET, and Molly asked, "Are you sure it's your PET?"

"Let see! Nightingale, I found the PET Log out!" said Emi.

"Emi, I think I sure stay to help the other," said Nightingale still in the system.

"You're just getting in the way," remarked Laika. "They're skill net battler," commented Megaman. "Plus Emi might be able to rewire the door to let us into the lock unknown system," added it Chaud.

"Unknown system?" repeated a very confuses Emi. "I know what they're talking about the room isn't as far from where we are, Emi," said Molly, and then she whisper to Emi, "Some information on the location of **you know what** was hidden there, as well as my N chip." Emi's eyes widen, and whisper back, "I thought we taken care of it, before I was frozen."

"We're meeting you guys in that system, and the barrier will be gone when you get there. Bye!" said Emi before Nightingale log out. Emi quickly follow Molly to the block sector main computer room. They have just in the Navis. Molly's navi look like a ghost, with her pale skin, snow white outfit, grey eyes, and long dirty blond into pigtails hair. Her outfits were robe that go down to her knee tie close by a huge ribbon and long boots that go into her robe. The two navies were standing right on the opposite of the barrier. The small group has received a plan from Eriol. Wolfman was standing on the other side of the barrier.

"Me and Saya will distracted and hold off the enemies, while you and Nightingale take care of the barrier from this end," said Molly. Her navi, Saya, pull out two fans out of her sleeves. "Don't worry little one, and just focus on the task that hand," said Saya before she went off.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

Eriol: "FlmLine1 Chip!"

Emi: "ElemFlar Chip!" Emi and Eriol said them at the same time, and both attack hit the center. They both quickly used a Bubbler Chip, next they did a non-chip attacks, and repeated the from the beginning step.

Meanwhile, Molly and Sora just reach the main system. A navi in the shadow having its back turn to Sora, was holding so data.

"Yo-loser, if you know what good for you; you're drop the data," said Sora.

"A net agent or are you one of those little net savior? It doesn't matter it not here, but I did found a little bonus. hehe," said the navi.

"Talking about a wind bag!" remarked Sora.

"How dare you call me, the-" Before the Navi could finish talking Sora hit it with a yo-yo chip, and next thrown mini boomer that the navi. As the smoke started to appear Sora quickly jump in it.

Later when Megaman and other got to where the barrier was once stood, but no one was around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SLG: "Well I hope you like this chapter, and please read the next one."


	9. A reflection of the past

**Chapter 9: A reflection of the past **

Disclaimers: I don't own the show and its characters. I only own the made-up characters, and have some game.

S.L.G: I sorry that it taken me a long time to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

In a classroom in the up floor, full of all female students in yellow and black uniform was sitting while the teacher, a 30 years old lady with leaf green face linkage hair, in a black uniform was give a lecture. Emi was sitting right next to the window to the left of her, which she was grazing out that the cloud that was flowing by.

Emi's thoughts:

A picture of a male navi wearing a night blue plant with matching boot, yellow chest over a green sleeve shirt, and a yellow helmet. The navi also have grey eyes, and tan skin. _That navi…Why does he remind me so much of him?_ A face of a smiling boy with short spikey dark green hair and grey eyes, about her age, appeared in her head. Emi lower her head, and tear drops fall slowly._ Tai…_

"Miss Kirika! MISS KIRIKA!" called a voice that snap Emi's mind quick to the present. She quickly wipe her face, and look up with a strong face that the front of the class.

"Since, your not paying attention to my lecture on how to solve this equation, I assume that you can gave the class the answer right… about now," said the teacher in a commanding voice. Emi taken a look that the board and replied, "19303." The teacher made a brief face, and said, "That is correct."

"What a know it all?" whispered someone.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classes Molly stood watching Emi. _Emi, your mind must be on that navi that broke into the lab, who look and act just like our dear old departed friend. _

Flash Back:

"How dare you call me, the-" Before the Navi could finish talking Sora hit it with a yo-yo chip, and next thrown mini boomer that the navi. As the smoke started to appear Sora quickly jump in it.

Some minutes later as the smoke almost clear up, Wolfman and Nightingale appeared on the scene. "I was hoping we get there before the smoke appeared," said Wolfman.

"It only just one navi," said Nightingale. A male navi wearing a night blue plant with matching boot, yellow chest over a green sleeve shirt, and a yellow helmet; was stand a good 3 foot away from Sora.

Meanwhile, the color on Emi's face was slowly drained, and was a state of shock. Molly seeing this and said, "Guys, we need to finish this quickly, before Emi start to pass out." Emi apparently didn't hear this comment, and was still in shock.

"Wait, it three against one. No fair," complained the Navi. "I'm getting out of here!"

The navi disappeared, and Emi actually did pass out.

End Flashback---

Molly thinking: _After that, you and Nightingale sent days look up information on him and family. As well as train you net battling skills, and you been sing quietly to your self, Emi. Do you already think or know that we're not going to full tell you the truth? Is that why you didn't come to us?_

(A/N: Molly and Emi had been close friends since they was 7, and know that when Emi feel sad, lonely, or worry she'll start to sing quiet to herself.)

Elsewhere:

A room with wall full of monitors, people in the shadow is typing away, and one man standing up. He was deep in thought and his minion didn't dare interrupted.

"I wonder what he be think hard on," whispered someone.

"Probably, Eriol Kirika's daughter and the that code data from that hidden room/computer," whispered someone else.

(A/N: Eriol was informed by their father the estimated time when Emi will wake, and her not ageing. So they have Emi posing as Eriol's child, and also because Eriol were married once.)

One man standing up thinking, _"Dose you little darling know? I need more date to know, but so than I wouldn't need you."

* * *

_

S.L.G.: "I hope you're enjoying the story, and I hope it not confusing. "


End file.
